What Should Not Have Been Lost
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy travels to Middle-Earth it's practically love at first sight when he meets Eowyn. But will dark forces, not to mention Lucius's fiancee, Narcissa, keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Lucius walked down the narrow corridor, finally reaching a black door. Lucius turned the knob, a bit hesitantly. The dark Lord had summoned him, and he hadn't known why. Something in him told him something was wrong… he merely couldn't decide what it was. Lucius entered the room, and met the malice-filled eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, his eyes challenging him.

"My lord," Lucius bowed his head slowly.

Voldemort gave a sort of grin that was unreadable. "I have a mission for you."

Lucius bit his lip, "Milord?"

Voldemort turned his back to Lucius, speaking to him nonetheless. His voice was lined with something Lucius was not familiar with, "Have you heard of a place called Middle-Earth?" Voldemort asked in his snake-like voice.

"Yes, milord, I have." Lucius said graciously, bowing his head slightly as he did.

Voldemort turned back to Lucius abruptly, and the gleam in his eyes was nothing short of terrifying, "You are my most trusted servant. Which is why I chose you to travel to Middle-Earth and form an alliance with Sauron."

"Pardon my asking, but if I may – why do we need an alliance with Sauron, Milord? Would it not be wise to remain our own power, with no chance of being betrayed?"

"I will not stand for your impertinence," Voldemort hissed, his voice laced with anger and still Lucius heard a bit of amusement, "You will do as you are told, and go to Sauron. But Lucius," Voldemort brought his wand very carefully to Lucius's neck, and pressed it deep into his windpipe, "If you speak a word of your instructions to any living soul, well, you know the price you must pay."

Lucius only nodded, knowing to say something would be ignorant.

The Dark Lord removed his ward from Lucius's neck, smiling his devilish smile and turning away, "I trust you will not fail me, Lucius."

"I will not, Milord."

"Good. Now be on your way. Immediately."

"Thank you, milord, this is a great honour."

* * *

Lucius knocked on the Black's door and waited anxiously for someone to answer. A moment later the door swung open, and a woman with wild, dark curls and dark, demeaning eyes. A sort of half-grin came to her face when she saw him.

"Bellatrix, where's Narcissa?" Lucius asked in a sharp tone.

"Nice to see you too, Lucius." Bellatrix said sarcastically, "She's in the garden."

"Thank you." Lucius replied tonelessly, he pushed back Bellatrix and headed towards the garden. His fiancée was sitting on the bench under a tree. She looked up and smiled at him. Lucius rushed over to her.

"Narcissa," He said.

Narcissa stood, and kissed him quickly, "Lucius, how are you?"

"Not so well, I am distressed at what has just happened at a meeting with the Dark Lord." He said worriedly, rubbing his temples.

"What?" Narcissa asked, frowning in worry.

"The dark lord, he's asked me to travel to Middle-Earth to create an alliance between him and Sauron."

Narcissa's face fell. "How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"A month or so."

"You will be careful?"

"Narcissa, nothing in the world could keep me from coming home to you, I promise." Lucius reassured her, giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

"Have a safe journey, Lucius." Severus Snape said. Severus had come to the train station to see his friend off.

"Thank you, oh and Severus, you will take care of Narcissa while I'm away?"

"Of course." Severus said in his thick, toneless voice.

"Thank you, old friend, now I must be off." Lucius said as he boarded the train.

* * *

_16 Hours Later_

Lucius woke with a start as the train pulled to a stop. He got off the train and looked around.

"Excuse me," He said to the conductor. "Which way is Mordor?"

The conductor laughed. "Very funny, sir."

"Where is Mordor?" Lucius repeated more firmly.

"Oh you're serious?" When Lucius nodded, the conductor pointed to a tall dark mountain off in the distance. "That there's Mount Doom, head toward that and you'll find yourself in Mordor, but be careful, sir. There are many dangers along the way. No one dares go there, no sir, not anymore."

Lucius thanked the man, picked up his things and headed toward Mount Doom.

Many hours later, Lucius found himself in a small kingdom. He sighed with relief and knocked on one of the house doors.

A young man answered. "May I help you?"

"I have been traveling for many hours, may I stay here for the night?"

"I would let you, sir, but you see, we barley have enough food for ourselves, I'm sorry." The man shut the door before Lucius could respond. The answer was the same at the next five houses.

"You could try to castle." One woman suggested.

"Thank you." Lucius responded.

A few minutes later he was at the gates. "Halt!" One of the guards yelled. "Who goes there?"

"I'm merely a traveler." Lucius said. "I seek shelter for the night."

A moment later the gates opened. Lucius entered and found himself in a large throne room. The king looked nearly a hundred years old and very sick. Then, as if out of nowhere, a man appeared. He had skin that was almost white and jet black hair that fell just at his shoulders.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need a place to stay for the night. None of the people have enough food and I do not wish to impose."

"I suppose we could let you stay for the night. I am Grima Wormtongue, the king's advisor."

Before Lucius could respond a young girl entered the room. She had pale skin and beautiful golden hair with grey eyes.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, milady…and you are?"

"Eowyn, the king's niece."

"A pleasure." Lucius said graciously, bowing a little.

The girl hardly reacted. She asked bluntly, "Where are you from?"

"London."

Eowyn looked surprised, " What a long way you have traveled. What are you doing in Middle-Earth?"

"It's a…business trip."

"I see," She said with a glimmer in her eyes. "And I suppose this 'business' is most confidential?"

"It is." Lucius said solemnly.

She nodded, a small smile plastered upon her lips, "Of course. And how long do you expect to be staying here, with us?"

"Just for the night."

"How unfortunate, I would have loved to get to know you." Eowyn said with a smile.

"I'll have a maid show you to your room." Wormtongue interrupted. A moment later the maid came in and Lucius followed her into the hall. A few minutes later the maid stopped and opened a door.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" She asked.

"No, thank you."

Later that night Lucius found that no matter what he was thinking of, his thoughts always came back to Eowyn.

* * *

**Woah! Another new story! This chapter was edited by my lovely sister, Rose Diamund. My Beta, the wonderful Clown Accomplice, has been very busy the last couple weeks, that's why Rosie edited this chapter for me.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked chapter! Review!**

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

A crash of thunder sounded, jolting Lucius awake. He got up and looked out the window. It was pouring rain and it showed no sign of stopping. Bright purple lightning flashes quickly upon the sky. He sighed and got dressed.

Lucius wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes till he found a small library. Inside, Eowyn was sitting by the window.

"Good morning, milady," Lucius said. Eowyn looked up from what she was reading.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," She smiled. "It looks like your journey will have to be delayed."

"Yes, I suppose it will be." Lucius said, gazing at the rain-blurred window, "Awful weather, this."

"Isn't it?" Eowyn replied, not looking up from her book. "It used to storm here often; I've actually become fond of watching the rain – hearing the storm."

Lucius glanced back at the storm, but before he could say anything Eowyn spoke again.

"I've come to find it very beautiful."

"That, milady, is where we differ."

Eowyn chuckled lightly at this, still reading her book.

Lucius looked down at her, "What is it you're reading? You seem quite fascinated."

"Utopia."

Lucius looked impressed, "A wonderful book." Despite the fact that it had been written by a squib, even Lucius couldn't deny it was a classic.

"It is." Eowyn agreed with a gleam of wonder in her eyes.

"Though, if you don't mind my asking, how did you come across _Utopia? _As far as I am aware, Thomas More never traveled to Middle-Earth."

Eowyn chuckled. "My father used to travel a lot. He brought this back from me on his last journey. He died shortly afterwords."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shook her head. "It's no trouble. It was a long time ago."

The two talked for a few more minutes until Eowyn stood. As she did, Lucius realized she was still in her nightdress.

"I should go get dressed…I'll see you at breakfast, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius, milady."

Eowyn smiled. "Then you must call me Eowyn, Lucius."

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

The rain hadn't stopped for three days straight. Seeing as Lucius couldn't travel he had no choice, but to stay. However, he and Eowyn were becoming closer by the day. Lucius couldn't help but wonder if his feelings for her were more than friendship. Just as the thought came to him, Eowyn entered the room. Lucius immediately smiled, but if faded when he saw she was crying.

"What wrong?" He asked her.

"It's my cousin," She sniffed. "He's very ill, I fear the worst."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He assured her.

Eowyn threw her arms around him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lucius."

He held her closer and they stayed like that for a few more moments.

"Mr. Malfoy." Wormtounge's voice made them both jump, breaking their embrace.

"Yes?" Lucius said, rather irritated now.

"I always go hunting Friday mornings, would you care to join me?"

"I would, but it's raining-"

"Well, when it clears up will you?" Something in Wormtongue's voice was strange.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "Of course."

"Thank you." With that Wormtongue left.

* * *

The next day the rain had let up. As he promised, Lucius told Wormtongue he would go hunting with him. While he was getting ready Eowyn came to see him.

"Eowyn, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Lucius, I don't trust Wormtongue, please don't go."

"I have to. I have no reason to not go."

"Lucius-"

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Just promise you'll be careful."

"Always."

It was foggy and Lucius could barley see his hand in front of his face.

"Wormtongue, this doesn't seem like a good day for hunting. Why don't we go back?"

There was no reply.

"Wormtongue? Where-"

Before Lucius knew what was happening he felt a sharp pain rip through his left side. The next thing he knew everything went black.

* * *

When Lucius finally came to everything was hazy.

"Awake at last." A sweet voice said.

"Eowyn?" He said weakly.  
"Yes." She smiled. Lucius's vision finally cleared.

"How long have a been out?" He asked

"A few hours."

"What happened?"

"Wormtongue says he saw a deer and tied to shoot it, but you stepped in front of it too late."

" I don't see how he could've seen anything in that fog." Lucius said, trying to sit up.

"Don't move!" Eowyn cried. Lucius lay back down. As Eowyn finished stitching up he let out a yelp.

"How did you learn this?" Lucius asked, gasping with pain a moment later.

"My mother, before she married my father she was a nurse. Before she died she taught me." There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Eowyn spoke again, "You're lucky, you know…that arrow almost pierced your heart."

Lucius grasped her hand, "I'm not so sure it didn't." He murmured. Their eyes locked and he leaned up, kissing her slowly on her lips.

From where he was hiding, Wormtongue grimaced. His plan had failed. If it hadn't been for the damn fog, Lucius would be dead.

Just then a thought occurred to him. What was Mr. Malfoy's business in Middle-Earth? He grinned devilishly. The only way to find out was to ask Saruman.

* * *

**Hope you guy's liked that chapter! I stole a line from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. **

**~Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucius Malfoy?" Sauramon questioned, his brow furrowing

"Yes," Wormtongue replied in his hissing, snake-like voice. "He's from London."

"Why do you want to know about him?" Sauron insisted irritably.

"He's staying at the palace…I have reason to believe he has feelings for the Lady Eowyn…and she feels the same."

Sauramon smirked, obviously amused at hearing this news. "I'll see what I can find."

At dinner Wormtongue was grinning like a madman. "Lucius, I understand congratulations are in order," He said coolly.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked taking a sip of his red wine.

"I heard you were recently engaged."

Lucius nearly choked on his wine. "Yes…that's right to Narcissa Black." He whispered. Eowyn stared at him in disbelief.

"And how long were you two together?" Wormtongue was clearly enjoying himself.

"Two years, but we've only been engaged for two months." He mumbled.

Eowyn couldn't stand it any longer; she let out a cry of anger and stood up to leave the hall.

Lucius was right behind her. "Eowyn wait!" He yelled, reaching for her hand.

She yanked it away. "How could you!?" She shrieked. She was furious, but she couldn't stop tears for coming.

"Eowyn listen to me," Lucius said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "When I said I loved you-"

"You lied."

"No! I do love you…"

"What about this 'Narcissa'?" Eowyn said angrily.

"I do love her…but not the way I love you." He said softly.

"Really?" Eowyn sounded hopeful.

Lucius reached over to Eowyn and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing Eowyn's cheek, "Really." Lucius said, before kissing her. Eowyn hesitated for a moment before kissing him back. The kiss continued for several moments before they pulled back. Eowyn laid her head on his chest. "Lucius is there anything else you haven't told me?" She asked after a moment.

Lucius paused for a moment. He broke their hug and held her at arms length. "Yes."

"What-"

Before Eowyn could finish the doors of the hall were thrown open. They both ran to the hall to see what was happening.

"Eomer!" Eowyn cried happily.

"Eowyn," Eomer said blissfully, embracing his sister.

"What is the meaning of your visit?" Wormtongue interrupted frustrated. The siblings broke their embrace and Eowyn went over to stand by Lucius.

"Who is this?" Lucius whispered to her.

"My brother," Eowyn whispered in reply.

"Too long have you watched my sister," Eomer was saying to Wormtongue. "Too long have you haunted her steps!"

"You see too much." Wormtongue hissed.

Eomer starred daggers at the imp. "This isn't over!" He shouted before storming out.

"Are you better now?" Lucius asked. Eowyn had just spent the last three hours crying on Lucius's shoulder.

"Yes," She sniffed. "Stay here, Lucius, I want to go check on my cousin."

"Of course, my love." He said, kissing her forehead. Eowyn left the room and made her way down the hall. As she entered her cousin's room, something immediately felt wrong.

"Theodread?" She asked. No response. She rushed to his side and felt his pulse. Nothing.

"No. No!" She began to sob, she looked deep into his lifeless eyes before burying her head in his chest, "No, come back… stay with me… Do not leave me, please… p-p-please…" Everything was falling apart. She heard someone enter and she turned hoping it was Lucius, but it was Wormtongue.

"Oh, he must've died sometime in the night." He said uncaringly, coming closer. "What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir."

Eowyn looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. Anger lined her eyes.

"I understand," Wormtongue said sitting down on the bed. "His passing is something hard to accept. Especially now that your brother has deserted you." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Eowyn shrank back. "Leave me alone, snake!" She cried angrily.

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness in the bitter watches of the night." Wormtongue said, standing. "When all your life seems to shrink." He began to circle her. "The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in…So fair," He raised his hand to caress her cheek. "So cold…like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." He hand moved to her neck. Wormtongue leaned in to kiss her, but she shrank back again. This time, however, he pinned her against the wall.

"Where's your beloved wizard now?" He spat as she tried to fight, her efforts only in vain. Just then the door burst open and Lucius stormed in, wand raised.

Wormtongue inhaled sharply, meeting Lucius's hate-filled eyes. "Touch her again and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Wormtongue backed away from Eowyn. Lucius grabbed her hand and took her out of the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Eowyn nodded. "Good."

"Lucius,"

"Yes?"

"What is it you haven't told me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius sighed. He knew that it if he told her she might never want to see him again. And for a moment he considered lying, but he would never forgive himself if he did.

"Lucius, please." She pleaded.

He took a deep breath and began. "I was sent here by Lord Voldemort to create an alliance with Sauron."

Eowyn gasped and back up a few feet. Tears were in her eyes. "How could you?" She whispered.

"I'm not-I'm not proud of it…" He wasn't quiet telling the truth, but these few weeks with Eowyn was starting to change his view on a few things. "But I can't just not complete my mission. If I go home and lie to him…" Lucius shuddered. "I don't want to think about what might happen... I have to go to Mordor, I have to complete my task."

"Just go…" She said over her tears.

"Eowyn please! I love you! I'll do anything for you!"

"Anything?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"Absolutely anything."

She grasped his hand. "Stay here with me."

Lucius gave her a sad smile. "That would be the most wonderful thing in the world." He whispered, drawing her into his arms. "But I can't."

"Why?" Eowyn's smile faded.

"Eowyn, if I don't return, the Dark Lord will become suspicious…He will think I've said something to Narcissa…he might hurt her and I won't let her suffer on my account.

Eowyn nodded. "I understand." She told him softly. Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand.

"Here," He said, handing it to her. "If Wormtongue ever bothers you, don't hesitate to use it. I found _Expelliarmus _and _Stupefy _to be most effective."

"But don't you need a wand?"

"I have one. That is my extra."

"Extra?"

"One can never be too prepared." He said, giving her a smile. "Try a spell on the flower vase."

He taught her a few things and in a few minutes, Lucius was confidant that she would be able to defend herself against Wormtongue if necessary.

"Lucius, I can't thank you enough." She flung her arms around him. He returned her embrace and for a moment they just stood there. Then Lucius pulled away.

"I must go." He whispered.

Eowyn nodded. "Know that I will always love you." She told him.

"And I you." He replied before giving her a soft kiss.

A moment later, Lucius pulled away and, giving her one last smile, was gone with a _crack_.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short! This isn't going to be a very long story. So there are probably only two maybe three chapters left. However, I do have a sequel in the works! **

**Now, if you would be so kind as the hit the lovely review button at the bottom of the screen I would be most grateful!**

**~Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

When Lucius had proposed to Narcissa he had been sure that they were the perfect match. Both from wealthy pure-blood families, both had the same cool manor. And yet, though he'd never confess it, he would have married Narcissa even if she had been a poor Mudblood. He loved her and, despite what he had been raised to think, that was enough. He still did love Narcissa; he just wasn't in love with her anymore. And since he met Eowyn, he wondered if had ever been in love with her. It isn't too late. He told himself. You only just left Rohan. You could turn back now and run away with her. Bellatrix will look after Narcissa. She would want you to be happy…Lucius stopped. He concentrated. All he thought of was the entrance hall of the castle. Lucius felt as if everything was spinning, he closed his eyes tight. A few seconds later, he felt his feet on a stone floor. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself in the center of the throne room. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" Eowyn's voice said. Lucius whirled around to face her. When she saw it was he, she ran and flung her arms around him. "Lucius, I thought you were gone."

He returned the embrace. "I was leaving, but I realized I couldn't. Not without you."

"But what about Narcissa?"

"She'll be fine. Her sister will look after her and she would want me to be happy."

"But what about the Dark Lord?"

"He'll send someone else when I don't return. Don't worry, it doesn't matter, as long as I have you, I can face anything."

Lucius pulled her into a kiss. They just stayed like that for a few minutes. They were so engrossed in each other; they didn't notice Wormtongue enter the room.

"Well, well, I thought you might come back." The couple jumped apart. Lucius kept one arm firmly around Eowyn, and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Wormtongue.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you, Mr. Malfoy." Wormtongue said his eyes landed on Eowyn. She clung tighter to Lucius. "However, since you didn't want to bother to take the long journey to Mordor. I thought I'd bring Mordor to you." Wormtongue stepped out of the doorway and Saruman entered the room with about 15 orcs.

"Wormtongue tells me you have a message from Lord Voldemort."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius instinctively pushed Eowyn behind him and pulled out his wand.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Wormtongue, here, informed me of your mission and he thought he would spare you the journey to Mordor." Sauroman replied calmly. Lucius shot the imp a look. If looks could kill, Wormtongue would've dropped dead. "What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Sauroman continued. Before Lucius could respond, he felt Eowyn squeeze his arm.

"Eowyn do you trust me?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Remember the spell I taught you?" He asked a little louder.

"I think so." She replied, pulling out her wand. They stood back to back and were surrounded by orcs.

"On the count of three cast it." He told her. "One…two…three…"

"STUPEFY!" They yelled at the same time. It was enough to knock all the orcs, Wormtongue and Sauroman down. Lucius grabbed her hand and they ran out the castle doors, mounting their horses which aided their escape.

* * *

When they reached the forest, the pair dismounted their horses.

"We have to get out of Middle-Earth." Eowyn told him. "There must be a faster way we can…" She stopped when she saw his face. "No, I know what you're thinking and no."

"Eowyn-"

"NO! I won't leave you."

"You have to. Because of this I cannot stay in Middle-Earth much longer. Sauroman will most likely come after me if I stay."

"Then I'll come with you!"

"No, I will not take you away from your family. While your brother is banished, it is your job to look after your uncle. Try to break the spell he's under. If anyone can do it you can."

"I'll write to you as soon as this is all over."

"Nothing would please me more." He gave her a sad smile, and then leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you, too."

Then he disapperated.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried throwing her arms around her fiancé. The first thing he had done upon returning was see the Dark Lord. He informed him, Sauroman had the intention of helping and he had left, not wanting to push things. The Dark Lord had not liked that, but, surprisingly, he did not hold Lucius responsible.

"Oh I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

They stayed in the embrace for a few more moments before breaking it.

"What's the news here?" He asked as the pair took a seat on the bench in the yard.

"Bella was married."

"Wonderful, to who?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange. I don't think they really love each other, but Bella said she was happy."

"Well it's excellent news...Narcissa, while I was away I decided that I want to married as soon as possible."

"Lucius, we still have a lot to do. I have to get a dress, I have to plan the guest list, I have-"

"Next month then."

"Alright. Next month." She smiled and kissed him. And for the first time since he'd gotten home, he completely forgot about Eowyn.

* * *

**Woah! Only the epiloge left! This story was never meant to be insanely long so yeah! Also! I have an idea for a sequel floating around in my head, but I need to know what you guys think! So if you want me to write a sequel review! If I get nothing I'll assume you're all perfectly content with the ending. Even if you don't want a sequel tell me! And I want to know what you thought of the ending. Ok! Now, ready...set...REVIEW!**

**~Kate**


	7. Epilogue: 19 Years Later

_May 30th, 1990_

_My dearest Eowyn,_

_I cannot believe that it's been 19 years since I've seen your beautiful face. There's never been a day that I haven't thought of you. I hope you have been as fortunate as I have. Narcissa and I have been blessed with a son. His name's Draco and he's going to turn eleven in a few days. Soon he'll be starting school._

_I hope you are as happy as I have been. If our paths cross again, I shall be the happiest man alive, but if we do not then I wish you all imaginable joy._

_Forever yours,_

_Lucius_

* * *

**Yay! Story over. Hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and let me know your thoughts on whether or not I should write a sequel.**

**~Kate**


End file.
